Carpe Noctem
by run.rabbit
Summary: Amariah Oarden travels to Winterfell where she falls for a particular bastard. Jon Snow reciprocates her feelings but his honor begins to interfere with their little affair. How can the girl win him back when he chooses to bound himself to the Night's Watch? And with a sudden change of fate, the two find themselves battling for love and their lives during a cold and dangerous war.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Nausea. She knew she would feel it by then. What, with all the rocking of her carriage over the graveled roads. Her mother and eldest sister grew accustomed to such travel but her and the youngest boy sought for an ease to their torment. But she was not to complain seeing she had it best compared to the eldest men of the family and their knights.

Her lord and father who bore the name of Oarden, rode on his horse along with the eldest and second born sons of his name. They took on the ever changing weather with their chest lifted, their shoulders held tight and their heads held high. Furs adorned their bodies to keep them warm when the nights grew cold and until they reached a haven to rest, they were steady without signs of a break in need.

The second youngest girl of seventeen swallowed the lump in her throat in hopes of calming her nerves. She looked to her little brother whose fingers were pressed solidly against his temple in an attempt to stave off his own affliction.

"When will we be there?" She whined.

"In two days time." Her mother answered without a hint of weariness.

The girl sighed heavily, leaning her head back against the plush covering of her seat.

"Try to relax. Soon we'll find a stop and there we can properly rest."

If she could relax. The bile was set to release itself and she didn't know how long she could hold it in. That is, if her brother didn't beat her to it first.

Why they were on their way to Winterfell, it was lost on her. She knew her father and Lord Stark of the North had a fitting relationship. The girl only believed so because of the Oarden family's ties to the Tullys. The Tully family were East of the Riverlands and they West of it. As years came to pass, the elders who bore the name of her father came looking for a land to raise their children and their children's children and so there they were. The Tullys were no actual kings nor queens of the land and had no right to take away from others. The king now and the king before held repute towards the Oardens and made sure the Tully family did as well.

It was soon found out on the young girl's behalf that the Lady Stark was once a Tully. It may have been that as to why the relations between those of Winterfell and those West of the Riverlands were well. It was still unbeknownst to her why the need to come along with her father on this dreadful journey was mandatory. This meeting that was to be held between the two lords; still beyond her.

Closing her eyes, she did as her mother told and relaxed. She took in deep breaths which she tried hard to steady through her nose and released them from her mouth.

"Grow up, Amariah." Her sister chided. "Travel does little to affect mother and I and you know how sensitive my body can be. Then again there's you." She stated in abhorrence.

"Oh shove it where you love it best, Paige."

"Mother!" The eldest cried aloud.

"Enough. Both of you. We will reach our destination due in time and for the mercy anointed on my soul, I need you girls to cooperate. Settle your quarrels in private for when we reach Winterfell I expect to see the two of you on your best behavior before the Lord and Lady and all those who will be in attendance."

Sighing noisily, Amariah pulled closer to the edge of her seat to look out the window. This ride was hell so long as her sister was by her side and she was beginning to wonder why hadn't her parents dispose of her when given the chance. The thought was bitter but her sister was the devil and the devil deserved no compassion.

The sky was growing dark and that meant that soon they would have to stop and rest. Afterwards when the sun would rise, there would be but one day left until they reached Winterfell. Oh how she wished she were back in her home. Back in her bed where her pillows were right and the blankets which were stitched lovingly and beautifully by her nans wrapped comfortingly around her body.

A rapt against the window brought her attention to the eldest of the children. Her brother, Kalogeros, winked at her bringing her out of her foul mood. She smiled at him just as he trotted further to the front of her carriage to ride alongside their other brother, Sam, and their father.

Lord and father, Galen Oarden. Mother Eda of the House of Caron now Lady of Oarden. The first born son, Kalogeros Oarden. The first born daughter, Paige Oarden. Second born son and daughter, Sam and Amariah Oarden. And lastly, Edmund Oarden. They were a weird one, that family. Winterfell would never know because they would uphold their pride and honor and keep their troubles to themselves. But prepared the North must be for the family who wore and carried the sigil of the shadowcat over their breast and banners were making their way.

Leaning into her seat and closing her eyes once more, Amariah sought peace in sleep. Even if only for a few minutes, she would rest. And how easily she'd succumbed to it. And she dreamt.

In her dream, she felt warm. Hues of red and gold clouded her vision in a feeling of ecstasy. She reached out to her surroundings but felt she could grasp nothing. Her body was rooted by gravity but she could touch nothing. It was a dream after all and she let that take her as the bliss she'd felt before grew stronger and took her higher. Just as she was ready to reach her peak, her body grew stiff and the air grew cold. The red and gold that lit her sight were now dull with grays and browns. And she felt it. As if pushed off of the highest of mountains, her body began to fall.

The force she felt before amplified. The ground was pulling her in, dragging her down. She tried to reach and grab for something, but like before there was nothing. She was falling.

With a gasp, Amariah awoke just before hitting the ground.

"Shh," her father hushed.

He cradled her in his arms, ready to lie her onto the bed of an inn him and the others had come to rest at.

"It was just a dream," he coddled. "Go back to sleep."

Willing her heart to steady its rhythm, she pressed her hand over her breast.

Her father tucked her in and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head where he then left her side by side with her sister who was fast asleep.  
She couldn't bring herself to slumber now with the nightmare still fresh in her mind. This dream in particular was a recurrence after having been told she was set to travel to Winterfell with her family and their best men.

Amariah dreaded Winterfell and all that it held. She was apprehensive of the dreams that grew dark and of that one night where she dreamt of her fall, the shrilling cry of a young boy.

* * *

_**AN**__: So here I am making another story. If any of my followers who read Epoch see this, I apologize for not updating that particular story. It's been some time now but I will get back to it. I've had this one in mind for a while and I was taking the time to get it sorted out._

_I know this is short but seeing as it's just the prologue it was expected. I plan on uploading the actual first chapter later today so you all can get a better feel for the story. I've been rereading the books and watching the episodes for Game of Thrones over again so that I can stick with their themes as much as possible all the while breaking off into the OC's world. I do my best to be accurate with certain things so I hope I do well with that later into the story._

_This takes place about a month or so before the King's arrival._

_Thank you for reading and I apologize for any grammatical errors. I hope you all enjoy._


	2. Chapter 1

Snow everywhere. A blanket of it covered the ground in an entirety save for the main roads. It had fallen overnight and it was predicted to come again later into the days that followed. There was a beauty in it all as it contrasted drastically against the grays of Winterfell. The Starks' home stood iridescently, appeasing the sight of those who passed. Winter was not yet there but soon it would come. The telltale signs like the snow showed that before the current season would come to pass, those in residence of the North needed to prepare.

_Winter is coming_. The Lord Stark would always say.

Jon Snow looked out of the window of his chambers. He'd opened it to inhale the crisp air that left his face slightly flushed. It was rather cold that day but he welcomed it. Living in the North, one grew accustomed of its weather. Though he did not bear the name of Stark, the blood coursed through his veins and he believed that it was because of that as to why he'd come to enjoy the cold so much.

Looking down into the courtyard, he could see his father and half-brother, Robb, making conversation with those who resided securely around the castle. Farther to the right, he saw Hodor make his runs from the stables and back; the benumbing weather doing little to affect him. All around, someone was doing something and at some point, he would as well.

Closing his window, he pulled away.

Within the castle walls people took to their duties in something that was akin to silence. But outside of them, the hustle and bustle of the crowd was livelier. And apparently much louder as of that day. That more than anything intrigued Jon.

His feet padded along the halls and steps of stone making light tapping sounds that one would have to strain their ears to tell of his presence. Almost as quietly, his cloak billowed softly behind him as he fastened the cinch several times. The bastard's nerves were slightly on edge with hints of excitement and curiosity. It had been a while since he heard the townspeople of Winterfell in a collective chattering nonsensically. A long, long while.

Breaking free of the confined walls, the chill air bit at Jon's cheeks as he wounded around to find the one man who could answer the question that was set on the tip of his tongue.

"Lord Stark," he called.

Turning his head away from the woman he'd been conversing with, Eddard Stark bore in the appearance of his illegitimate child. The boys soft curls swayed side to side from the light winds. It startled the Lord for a second for it was a past that came to him and not the boy he'd brought with him many years ago.

"Lord-"

"Jon." Ned acknowledged after having come to his senses. There were some things he believed he would never get used to. Not that they were entirely bad.

"Jon."

The boy of seventeen looked to his half-brother at the mention of his name. Robb smiled at him and the two exchanged a nod before Snow let the question that burned his very being out.

"What's gotten the crowd in such a fuss?"

Giving a final nod to the woman he'd been talking to, Ned answered his child with a look of interest.

"We're expecting visitors. The Oardens will be here by the morrow."

"The Oardens?" Jon's face bore more curiosity at the mention of the family. "What for?"

He knew little about the Oardens but he knew enough thanks to the studies he was made to have growing up with his half-siblings.

"Yes, I received a raven the other day. They make their way as we speak. "

"But what for?"

What the boy knew of the Oarden family was of their residence, their rise to prominence and their connection to the Tullys. The main name of Catelyn Stark. His father's wife. Jon frowned at that.

"Business." Ned gave a quick smile before walking away, leaving his sons behind.

_Business. What sort of business_? He wanted to question further but the idea of something-of people so close to the very woman who, in spite of his father's commands (which were rare, he believed), treated him poorly; Jon felt rooted to the ground with pessimism.

"Don't look so glum." Looking to his brother, Jon gave a defeated sigh. "Gods, you're such a worrier."

"As bad as a woman, I should say."

Robb and Jon took in the sight of Theon Greyjoy who marched over to them, a mischievous smirk plastered onto his face.

"For someone who loves women, you talk a lot of shit." Snow bit back in a mumble.

"What's that bastard?"

"Theon leave him alone." The smile Robb once held diminished at the Greyjoy boy's jibe.

"I'm your friend Robb not your sweetheart."

"Then as a friend; leave him alone."

Not attempting to rile the Stark boy anymore than necessary, Theon looked back a Jon with a slight twitch to his eye. It hadn't gone unnoticed on the latter's part but he bit his tongue before he made a remark about it.

"So," Theon started looking back to Robb. "You must know about the Oarden family coming here."

"Of course."

"I hear they have daughters." Jon sighed wearily and rolled his eyes as the other continued. "One our age and the other not much older."

Knowing his friend well, Robb gave a tired smile urging the boy to continue. "And?"

"Not much on the younger one but there's talk that the older one is keen on spreading her legs for every man that crosses her path."

"Too bad for you then." Robb smirked. "If she's keen on men then where does that leave you?"

"I am a man."

"Just because you stick your cock in every girl _you_ see doesn't make you a man."

Not willing to be a part of their banter, Jon walked away from the two. If there was one thing he could handle it was but small doses of Theon Greyjoy.

The snow crunched beneath his feet as he made his way over to the stables to greet his horse. Thoughts on the Oardens had yet to leave his mind and it wasn't as if he would be able to forget now with the town in a flutter. There was a side to him that was interested in meeting these people but the other side of him dreaded if they were anything like Catelyn Stark...

Robb was right. He was a worrier. But it was best to have one's wall up than have one's ego worsen in its already wounded condition.

Approaching the stables, Jon could see the snout of his horse peeking out. It was as if the beast heard his master coming his way to see him. Horses were such astounding creatures. And though animals they may be, but just as clever they were.

Jon reached out and stroked the head of his horse once he was within reach. It whinnied at the contact whilst his master hushed him lovingly bringing the beast to a calm.

In this state of peace, Jon was caught off guard as he felt a cold take over his head. Something had been pelted at him and soon he noticed it was a ball of snow that had been thrown his way. He swung around in search of the perpetrator to see his half-sister Arya with a frown and her hands curled around yet another mass of snow.

"Arya-"

She threw the snow against his chest, the pieces flying up and around Jon's face. Furrowing his brow in anger and confusion he opened his mouth to scold her.

"I'm mad at you." Arya spoke before he could.

"Why?"

Without answering him, she knelt down to scoop more of the substance and began rounding it out with her gloved hands.

"Arya," he said in a warn.

"You told me you would teach me how to ride." She threw the ball of snow narrowly missing his shoulder. "Months ago."

"Liar, that was weeks ago."

"Same difference." She stomped.

Just as she leaned down to scoop up more snow, Jon did the same and pelted his bunch at the girl. Hitting her on the arm, Arya gasped. If it wasn't for the playful laugh she gave him in response to his attack he thought he might've hurt her.

"I'll teach you how to ride."

"Liar." She raised her arm ready to launch her ball.

"No, I promise." Jon said with his hands raised in defense. "Tomorrow. I promise."

As much as she wanted to hit him, the love for her brother overpowered the urge. True, it had only been but a week or two that he promised the youngest of the Stark girls that he would teach her how to ride and true he'd been backing down from that promise. Now though with the arrival of the Oarden family, if father permitted it, he would take the child out. Any way to avoid eyes of judgement.

Dropping the snow, Arya cleaned her gloved hands over her skirts. "Don't break your promise, Jon."

"I won't," he said with a small smile.

She returned his smile with one of her own before she took off.

Jon wondered if her Septa knew she was out there with him and smirked at the idea that the tutor may have had an idea. Arya was constantly rebelling against her teachings to become a noblewoman and it was almost a routine for her to escape the castle walls so she could play with the boys.

Turning back to his horse, Jon gave him one last pat before walking off to find something-anything to do for the preparations of the Oardens' visit. It was a feeling that plagued him, leaving him to believe that if he were to do nothing, it would be yet another reason for his father's wife to despise him.

_A bastard is a bastard_, he thought bitterly. _But it does not make him incapable of work_.

* * *

_**AN**__: So there goes Jon's side of the story. I do plan on making the OC, Amariah, and him meet in the next chapter even if it's briefly__**.**_

_There really is not much else to say besides the usual apology I give whenever I post a chapter. I'm sorry for any grammatical errors there may be. Until the next chapter, thank you to anyone who reads this and can actually stomach it._


	3. Chapter 2

The morn was cold as they took their leave. A sign of their close proximity to Winterfell, according to her mother. Amariah Oarden really could care less. All she wanted was home. Their travel was long and the beds of each inn to the blankets of each camp could not stop the sickness of home the girl held. But this, she knew, would be the first of many of her travels. Whether with her family or without, she knew it wouldn't be her last. That may have been why she was so against coming to Winterfell in the first place. It was the beginning of an end for her. Then there were the dreams. She recalled telling her mother about it briefly as they broke fast but she assured the girl that they were nothing and would never be anything but dreams.

Looking out the window of her carriage was becoming a habit of hers. The curtains were always drawn on her side as she was always expectant of the one person who could rid her of her troubles with but one smile.

With her eyes casted up to him expectantly, Amariah tapped the tip of her finger against the glass to call his attention. Looking down from his horse, her brother Kalogeros smiled. That was all the girl needed. And in return she smiled at the blue-eyed man. The only one of the family who had blue eyes.

Neither her, her siblings, nor her parents had eyes as blue as Kalogeros. There was a story behind them. As there was for everything. But he was her brother all the same.

"Is that the castle?" Edmund the youngest gasped.

Leaning closer to the glass just as her brother did, Amariah took in the site of what she could have guessed was the Starks' home.

"It's so grim." Paige stated in disinterest. "Like you, Amariah."

The girl ignored her sister's quip as she took in the sight of Winterfell's lands which were layered in snow. Despite how grim, as the oldest girl had put it, there was something astonishing about it. As it was for every home. Astonishing it was, but unwelcomed she felt.

"Alright children," her mother began as she ran her fingers through her golden locks. "We are about to be presented to the Lord and Lady of Winterfell. Be on your best behavior." She made a point to look directly at Paige and Amariah as she said this. "We have business here. Try not to make it any more worse than necessary."

Paige began to do as their mother did. The two wanted to appeal to the eyes of others with their locks of gold and their eyes of green. Neither of the two Amariah had. Just like her brothers, the girl's hair was as brown as her eyes. Just like their father. All of them except for Kalogeros whose hair was as dark as night. But he was just as handsome as the Lord of West Riverlands.

The girls tidied up as much as they could before their carriage came to a slow stop. They'd enter the gates of Winterfell and now their presence was to be expected on behalf of the town.

Amariah could see the eyes of some of the people as they gazed through the glass in interest at the girl. She did little to make eye contact with them before her mother soundlessly opened the door to her side of the carriage. After her, her sister stepped off then her brother. There was a stiffness in her shoulders as she breathed in the cool air and pulled her furs closer around her as she stepped onto the snow covered ground.

Rounding around the horses and men, Amariah could hear her father joyously greeting who she could only guess was Lord Stark himself. When going to stand by her family, she saw that she'd been right and dreaded her position even more.

There were nine of them. The Lord and Lady and their children. Or so she assumed.

"It is great to see you again Lady Stark."

"Please, Galen. Call me Cat." The Lady Stark greeted her father like a brother long gone.

"And who do have we here?" Her father took in the site of the younger Starks with a grin so wide, she expected the man's face to crack.

"These are my children. Robb and Sansa," the Lord of Winterfell grasped the shoulders of the two eldest children. They were the spitting images of their mother and father. "Here we have Arya, Bran, Rickon," he reached over to a boy farthest from the other children and gripped his shoulder just as he had with the other two who appeared to be around his age. "And Jon."

At the mention of his name, Catelyn Stark pursed her lips in a way of disagreement. It hadn't gone unnoticed on Amariah but she stayed quiet as her father approached her.

So it seemed the other boy was not their child but an acquatence of sorts. And she soon began to wonder who he was as he took in the sight of her with a sly smirk. A smirk she felt her hand twitch to in a need for a slap.

"And you Galen. These I suspect to be your children." Ned Stark spoke in an openness Amariah couldn't believe a Lord of Winterfell could hold.

"And his wife." Lady Oarden spoke with a small smile.

"Lady Oarden?" Ned asked in mock surprise. "For a second there I thought you were one of the children what with your beauty resembling so closely to your daughters."

"Oh please, Ned." Her mother laughed.

Catelyn joined in the chorus of laughter that Amariah felt she couldn't adhere to.

"Yes these are my children." Galen went on as if no interruption had been made. "This is Kalogeros, my oldest son. And my oldest daughter Paige. These two are Sam and Amariah." He placed his hands on the twins just as Ned had with his oldest children. "And my little boy Edmund."

Just as they rehearsed back at home, the girls curtsied and the boys bowed their heads.

Looking back in the direction of the Starks, Amariah could feel the eyes that bored into her. The boy without a name still eyed her and he seemed to be eyeing her sister as well. This caused a sigh of dissatisfaction to leave her lips to which her brother Sam chuckled at.

"Ignore him."

"Shut up." Amariah chided in a whisper.

"I know you're on edge, sister."

"You know nothing."

"I know enough. I am your twin after all."

Ignoring Sam's words, the girl looked at the Stark children. The girl deemed Sansa smiled at her and Amariah couldn't help but smile back. Though her's barely reached her eyes. The one named Robb had been staring at her sister before he looked to her with a wink. Amariah raised her eyebrow with disinterest which made the boy snicker.

The Lords and Ladies conversed leaving the children to bear the cold as they caught up with one another. It was as if they were oblivious to the need of warmth.

Looking at the other children, Amariah could see the two youngest boys did their best to keep up with the adults conversing while the young girl Arya looked as bored of the situation as she had felt. To this Amariah pursed her lips to avoid laughing out loud. She breathed heavily through her nose to stave off the need to laugh, catching the other girl's attention.

She gave Arya a sympathetic look, showing she knew how the girl felt to which the latter bared her teeth with a smile in acknowledgement.

Amariah's eyes gazed up to the final child who she recalled Eddard Stark call Jon. The one who Catelyn seemed displeased by.

The girl's breath hitched slightly as she came to see he'd been staring at her. Neither of the two looked away leaving her to break the tension with a quirk to the corner of her lip. Jon took notice and smiled weakly.

"We should enter before the children freeze. And I know you all must be hungry." Ned called out bringing everyone to attention.

"Gods, yes." Amariah spoke out loud before she could stop herself.

A chorus of laughter erupted through the Starks and their people. Her family had stiffen slightly at her outburst; not knowing how the Lord would react to her.

"This one reminds me of Arya. Amariah, yes?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Amariah and Arya." Eddard looked at her father with a knowing smile. "This may be fate."

The Oarden girl frowned slightly in confusion but in the end, all she cared about was for the food and warmth that was set to welcome them.

* * *

_**AN**__: Short but like I mentioned in the previous chapter, Jon and Amariah would meet briefly here. In the next chapter, there will be more of an interaction between them._

_In the short amount of time that I began uploading the chapters, I received some follows. Thank you and I'm glad you guys find the story interesting enough to follow._

_Lastly, I apologize for any grammatical errors and I hope you all enjoy/enjoyed and stick around for the rest._


	4. Chapter 3

Jon stared at the family in wonder. They seemed to be nothing like what he imagined them to be. They all but smiled in his direction when his father, surprisingly, introduced him just as he did with his half-siblings.

_Do they even know if I'm a bastard_? If not, they may have had an idea for he sat with the less noble during the feast. Not to mention his hair which was as dark as the oldest of the Oarden children. The only two with black as ink hair.

He looked over to the girl who'd spoken aloud outside. True to her desperation she expressed, she ate plate after plate that had been presented to her. Jon smiled despite himself at the sight. Just as his father said, she reminded him of Arya. He wondered what else about her made her seem like his half-sister.

As if knowing the boy's eyes were on her, Amariah looked in his direction. She didn't smile but instead bit her bottom lip before averting her eyes to take a sip of her drink. She looked nervous under his gaze but Jon did little to divert his attention.

Amariah knew the bastard was still looking at her but she chose to engage in conversation with the little girl named Arya.

"Why is your brother not sitting with us?"

Looking up, Arya raised her eyebrows and looked back at Jon; the only brother she knew who was not seated with them. She turned back around and stabbed at her plate with her fork.

"Because he's a bastard."

The other girl frowned. She knew he was a bastard by then but why would that matter?

"So?"

"Exactly! But my mother doesn't permit it."

Amariah looked to Lady Catelyn who smiled as she talked to her mother. She didn't look threatening as she spoke as loud as she could over the crowd so that her mother could hear. But with the way she reacted to her husband introducing the bastard like the children of her own; she guessed there were many disguises people held.

"Hello, beautiful."

Turning back around, Amariah acknowledged the boy who spoke with a weird look. It had been the one with the mischievous glint in his eye from back outside. She ignored him as she pushed around her food.

"I don't think she wants to talk to you, Theon."

Looking up slightly, the one named Robb smiled at her but she didn't return it.

"You'll have to forgive my sister. She doesn't do well with strangers." Kalogeros apologized.

"Well if you'll allow me, we _could_ get to know each other better. And I promise your stay here will be worth the while." The one named Theon spoke again.

The boys at the table laughed knowing the boy so well. And the Oarden brothers took his words for jest, as they did many a time with others who tried in courting their sisters.

It wasn't that Amariah didn't do well with strangers. It was only with those who thought with their cocks and the others with their fists. Taking to what she did best, she ignored Theon and looked in the direction where she knew Jon would be except he was no longer there. Her eyes trailed over the faces in the crowd but she did not see him. It was as if he'd never been there in the first place.

Excited chatter filled her ear on the right as she heard her sister bond with the other Stark girl, Sansa. It seemed the auburn haired beauty was beginning to look up to her sister who was but twenty years of age. They gushed over all things in relation to dresses, boys, and life as noblewomen. Their particular enthusiasm was deafening.

"May I be excused?"

Without waiting for an answer, Amariah stood from her place and walked in the direction of the entrance to the hall.

Arya watched her movements and stood hurriedly almost knocking over her plates.

"And where are you going?" Robb asked in interest.

"Out!"

The Stark girl ran through and between the crowd of people. She was excited. With her father's permission, after they had their fill at the feast, Jon would teach the girl how to ride. She looked for said boy as she scurried about but did not see him. He was no longer in his spot and she suspected he was outside. He _did_ promise that today would be the day he would teach her how to ride. He'd better have kept it.

Amariah sighed as she crossed her arms. She frowned seeing she'd left her furs in the room her and her sister would be sharing. She thought about getting it but she honestly couldn't recall how to get to the room in the first place. Sighing even harder, she crossed her arms and kicked at the snow watching it fly just feet above the ground.

So far, Winterfell was okay. She may have exaggerated a bit with her feelings of gloom and doom but she also wasn't one susceptible to drastic change. Especially when those changes involved the weather.

"You'll catch a cold."

Whirling her head around, she took in the sight of Jon as he slowly approached her. His body was adorned with furs that made her long for her own but she stood defiant. Amariah looked over to one of the many gray walls of the town and shrugged.

"I'll survive."

Jon chuckled softly. She was quick with a bite.

"What are you doing out here?" He tried again.

"I'd ask you the same thing."

Pursing his lips, he sighed. He didn't know what possessed him to approach her. He'd been standing by the stables waiting for Arya to come just as they planned until he saw the Oarden girl come out and watched her huff in frustration. He knew he would regret coming up to her with her sour face, but he couldn't stop the steps he took 'til he was by her side.

Cinching and uncinching his cloak, he settled on relieving himself of it.

Amariah saw his movements from the corner of her eye. She eyed him curiously as he extended the furs in her direction.

"Take it."

Shaking her head profusely, she spoke. "No, it's yours. Keep it with you."

"I think you need it more than I do."

He wasn't mocking her. It was a fact. She wasn't used to such cold and with the two being without furs, it was clear she was the one suffering from the weather.

Slowly reaching her hand out, Jon placed his cloak onto her outstretched palm and watched as her arm sank down from the weight of it. Before he could let her drop it, he gripped it tightly and stepped closer to her. His furs were heavier than her own. It was known that men's attire bore more weight than a woman's and so he stood before her with the intent to wrap it around her himself.

"May I?"

She nodded and watched him as his arms encircled over her. She was grateful for the immediate warmth all the while feeling her face flush at the close proximity of the two.

Jon pulled her hair out so that it would lie over the furs of his cloak and cinched it as best as he could over her small frame.

"Thank you."

The boy nodded his head in welcome and chose that moment to take a few steps back.

"So you're a bastard, I hear."

Jon frowned at her words. As obvious as it was to him and many that he was a bastard, hearing it come from the mouth of others usually left him in a foul mood.

Sensing his discomfort, Amariah sucked in her cheeks. The boy had given her his cloak. The least she could have done was not to offend him. Though there was no need in offending him when it was the truth. Still she knew she needed to keep her tongue in check.

"My brother is a bastard."

Her statement caught Jon off guard.

Her brother was a bastard? He began to wonder which one. If they even brought him along at all.

"I'm ready!"

Amariah and Jon looked over to Arya who bounded in their direction dressed in riding clothes. She had gone to fetch her cloak and gloves to which she was fastening each piece of attire on. The crazed little girl knew she would hear it from her mother as she left her dress thrown around somewhere. All this time her riding clothes were beneath her skirts and a smile reached from one side of her face to the other seeing her brother in similar attire.

"Lady Amariah," she greeted. "Are you coming with us too?"

Amariah's lips twitched as she tried in forming a sentence.

"Coming where?"

"Jon's going to teach me how to ride." She exclaimed excitedly.

Looking between the half-siblings she felt awkward with the sudden attention placed upon her.

"No, I'm afraid not."

Arya's happy expression slipped to one of disappointment.

"It would've been nice to have you join us. Jon wouldn't mind. Would you, Jon?"

Jon's expression changed to that of Amariah's as he himself tried to form a sentence coherent enough to understand.

"It's absolutely up to you, Lady Amariah." He spoke. "I don't have a problem with it and it seems Arya isn't against it herself."

It wasn't long ago that Amariah had ridden a horse. Just a day before the family's departure had she been riding her mare from one side of the court to the other. Thinking about it made her ache to take flight on the beast once more and she was seemingly ready to take up on the offer.

"Do you know how to ride?" Arya asked skeptically.

"Of course I know how to ride."

"Then both you and Jon can teach me."

Jon quirked his eyebrow with a smile leaving Amariah with the choice to join them. With a hesitant nod, the girl felt her body jerk forward as the little Lady took her by the hand and pulled her over to the stables.

She was a brash one. Quick as well. Lord Stark's words rang through her head on the resemblance of the two girls and Amariah couldn't help but admit that Arya did remind her of herself at that age.

Jon reached the stables before them and began to pull out the horses they would be needing for the ride. Arya's was slightly smaller than the ones he pulled out for himself and Lady Oarden. To her though, it was all the same as her smile grew wider.

"Now first things first. You must learn to strap the saddle in before you ride."

Jon led the girls in to the wooden archways that housed each horse and grabbed the saddles. He was bent on carrying them on his own but Amariah grabbed the one suited for the one he'd chosen for her. She braced the weight of it and showed but only a little struggle as she hefted it onto her shoulder. Arya tried to yank her own from her brother's grasp but he held fast.

"I think you should let me carry yours lest you be crushed by it," he joked.

The girl huffed but pulled back allowing him to bear the weight of it along with his own.

Lord Stark's children walked over to their horses and watched as Amariah steadily strapped her own saddle in. With great care, she made sure it was tight enough for her to safely ride but not so sufficient as to harm the mare.

"So you have done this before."

"I did say I knew how to ride, did I not?" Her voice was laced with the very smirk she sent his way.

Jon's eyes were alight with amusement as he took to showing his sister how to strap in her own.

"You see this?" He pointed to a padding which he previously draped over the mare. "You must always have this before you place the saddle."

"For comfort?"

Jon nodded. "Now after having that, you place the saddle itself and you must make sure it's centered properly. Afterwards you take this strap," he held it up for her to see. "And you cinch it through and through until there's nothing left."

As he spoke, Arya did as he said. Amariah loved the look of determination the girl held. She truly was set on learning how to ride. The child's enthusiasm was bringing her out of the mood she placed herself in just days before coming to Winterfell.

"Good. Now you do the same with the back. But leave enough space between the strap and her belly. You don't want this one to be as tight as the front."

Arya continued as he instructed as she pulled on the back strap. Before she could get any farther though, the horse whined at the pressure placed upon it.

"Easy there. Not too much." Jon knelt by the girl's side as he took her hand and placed it between the leather and the belly of the horse. "You want at least this much space. So long as the front is tight, you don't have to worry too much about the back."

There was a small smile that graced the Lady's lips as she mounted her horse. Seeing how gentle the bastard was with his sister was enough to make anyone smile. She took in his face and how a hint of a grin took over his lips. His curls moved slightly from the soft winds and she could see a tinge of pink grace his stubbled face. She suddenly felt guilty in taking his cloak without seeking her own.

"Jon."

Pulling up from the ground, Snow looked to the other girl. She'd taken off his furs and motioned for him to take it from her grasp.

"You should stay with it."

"No, I want you to stay with it for our time out here. I could last in this cold. There's no way I could take it away from you, my lady."

He was charming without purposely making himself out to be. Enough so that the girl wrapped it around herself once more.

"I'm ready to go." Arya chimed.

"Let me get strapped in then we'll be set to go."

Arya climbed her horse in a frenzy and waited for her brother to finish his own bindings.

"So Lady Amariah, when did you first learn to ride?"

"Please Arya, call me Amariah. Lady sounds way too formal." She looked in the direction of Jon who watched her at that point. "And you too."

Jon finished his work quickly and mounted his trusted horse with a smile. _Amariah_. She wished to be recognized informally.

"So Amariah," Arya started again. "When did you start riding?"

"When I was eleven."

"That's how old I am!"

"A befitting age to learn many things."

"Okay now, Arya." Said girl turned her attention to Jon Snow as he showed his horse over to her side. "Grab the reins like this and steer her body around so that you're directly facing Amariah."

"Like this?" The Stark girl turned her horse around gently and soon found herself facing the other way.

"Good. Now when we go into a trot, you have to lightly kick her to set her in motion."

Amariah did as Jon said and steered the beast in the direction she wished to go. Arya did as she saw and let a small gasp of wonder escape her as her mare began to trot.

"I want to go fast!" She cried with excitement.

"We can't go too fast but we could take it up a notch. This time now, you kick her just a little more harder. Not too hard or you'll-"

Before getting the rest of his sentence out, Arya kicked the horse making it cry out in agitation. The sheer force of her kick left it bounding for an escape as it set off into a run.

"Arya!"

Both Jon and Amariah set their own horses on a run as they raced over to the girl whose horse was intent on breaking free of the grounds.

If there was one thing Amariah expected of Winterfell, this was not it. And she was beginning to wonder if the smile that was threatening to break free from her was appropriate in this time of desperation. Jon looked concerned as he raced after his sister but she could see the challenge he so readily accepted burn through him. It was then she didn't worry all too much for what would have been an inappropriate display of entertainment. It was an adventure after all. But it was when Arya's horse began to trample through and in the direction of the citizens that were not attending the feast that Amariah knew they were in trouble.

* * *

_**AN: **__And there goes Arya. She's definitely a favorite of mine so it's fun to write about her._

_If it wasn't clear here it will be in the next chapter that Amariah has a little crush on Jon and he's not entirely opposed to her company. Soon there will be more interactions between them and the rest of the Oardens and Starks that will ultimately lead them to the story's main plot._

_Reviews:  
__**Guest: **__And I hope you find the rest of the story to be as well.  
__**duchess123: **__Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Thank you for the follows and favorites and reviews are always appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy and stick with the story until the very end._


	5. Chapter 4

Arya was breathless as pieces of her hair came undone from the numerous braids that adorned the top of her head. They whipped around her face as she gripped her reins in fear. She tried to pull on them to bring herself to a stop but it only made the mare shriek in a tizzy. A strong feeling of adrenaline coursed through her with her heart beating painfully against her breast. The way she soared on the back of her horse left her almost dumbfounded as she tore through the roads.

Egging her own horse on, Amariah had it leap over several obstacles throughout the town as she searched for shortcuts-any way to stop Arya from leaving the gates of Winterfell. Townspeople fled from the streets in fear of being trampled and each calling out to alert the Lord Stark. As Jon continued along his path, Amariah tore through alleyways where she hoped she would meet with no dead ends. Trying to avoid them as best as she could, she would occasionally come back to the main road but would yet again take another way she hoped would lead her closer to the young girl.

Jon was not far from Amariah as he drove on with determination to catch up to his little sister. From the corner of his eye he could see her leap around corners as she sought ways to reach Arya. She was fast and never had he seen the horse she rode break speed as it did beneath her. There was a fire that scorched through his very being seeing how the girl let pass the worry she placed on Arya cross over her features. It comforted him in some way knowing he was not alone in his concern for the safety of the girl.

Breaking away from the main road, Amariah twisted around a corner and could feel a sense of perseverance coming to an end as the main gates stood not far before her. Pushing the horse just a few steps further, she skidded to a halt and planted herself before the open gates of the town. With wide eyes she yelled to the frantic girl on how to ease the mare to a stop. Arya did what she could but the horse refused to slow down leaving Jon to hurry to his sister's side before Amariah and her would collide. Just as he reached her, Jon grabbed a part of the reins and slowly reeled her in to a calm. He cooed the horse as she tried to resist him, but she ultimately came to a stop.

Amariah released a heavy sigh as she trotted over to see the frown that graced Jon's face. It was a sight she wished not to see but after having been through a wild ride such as they did, she could not blame him.

Jon's eyes bore into his sister's head with irritability as he began to scold her.

"Don't ever do that again!"

Arya sat frozen in her spot. Her eyes neither met Jon's nor Amariah's and if it wasn't for the laugh she suddenly belted out, everyone would have thought she'd been traumatized of the experience. It would have been befitting for people to think that than imagining she'd gone insane what with the way she giggled aloud. The girl had ran through and nearly destroyed stands from shop-keeps around and all she could do was laugh?

"When can we do that again?"

The Oarden girl caught her laugh before she could let it out. Jon looked upset as his frowned deepened.

"No more for today."

"What? But we barely got started."

"We're done for now. I can't have you risking your or anyone else's life. Especially if news goes out that you almost trashed half of Winterfell. Which I'm pretty sure someone's on their way to tell father right now."

Hating to admit he was right, Arya gave a soft apology as she casted her eyes down. Like her brother said, someone was most likely on their way to alert their father on what happened. If anything, the men of the castle must have already been prepping themselves to search for the three of them.

Jon turned the two of them around to make their way back to the stables. His heart still beat erratically to the point where his intakes of breath were quick and unfulfillable. He could kill Arya. From the corner of his eye he could see Amariah come up beside him as they took their quiet stroll back to the stables.

Besides a few angry and amused glares from the townspeople, there was little to no destruction. A few things here and there were scattered about but nothing to grieve over, thankfully.

There was tension that emanated from him solely and it was clear the two girls were uncomfortable because of it. As much as he wanted to stay serious, he didn't want Amariah feeling uncomfortable. It wasn't her fault why they were where they were now. Jon sighed before he cut the silence.

"You're quite the rider." Amariah turned to the boy to see he spoke of her. "I've never seen someone ride so fast." He looked to her. "Not on this horse at least."

The girl shrugged but smiled.

"Much less from a girl I suppose?"

He simply laughed not leaving Amariah with the impression if he judged one by their sex or not.

She was beginning to like his laugh. It was deep and rich and she couldn't help but admit his looks were not far from the things she began to favor of him. Then there were others such as his smell. There was a spice of sorts, common among the bathwater used by men that she could detect around the lining of his cloak. Amariah silently admitted that she enjoyed his presence and that of his sister's as well. Much better than the Theon boy's for sure.

Frowning slightly, Amariah noticed the hue that took over his face. It was red, flushed from the harsh winds that blew at them when they tore through the streets. His body was stiffer than her's and Arya's as he sat with his back perfectly straight. He was cold but he wouldn't admit to it, that she knew.

"I really wish you would take your furs back."

Jon shook his head softly with a smile. Yes, he was cold but he would live. What he wouldn't be able to stand was pushing aside the honor he should be bestowing upon the girl. She was a guest and she had forgotten her own furs and however bold yet brainless it probably was of him to give her his own instead of retrieving hers back from the castle; he was pleased to have been some sort of service to her.

"I really wish you would stop fussing about it."

Amariah raised her brow at his mocking tone but she couldn't help but return the smile he sent her way.

The bastard's face grew warm. It was the first real warmth he felt in a while. Not the superficial ones received by articles of clothing but one entirely different. He felt it when in the presence of the prostitute Ros when they _almost_ had their way with one another. The difference though was that the warmth he felt around Ros that day was out of nervousness. This one was joined by a bubble of excitement that seemed to fill him to the brim.

His eyes roamed over Amariah as she looked before herself once again. She looked so small beneath his furs. And he took notice that even in her skirts, she straddled her horse instead of riding on the side as any other woman in a dress would have done. It amused him greatly and everything about her plagued his mind as they set forth for home.

Their ride back was short. When they'd been on the run in such a frenzy, the path felt much longer. But now that they rode in a calm, the three found themselves close to the stables with a surprise of sorts waiting for them. Lords Oarden and Stark waited by the stables with their wives and children. Some of the Winterfell folk pooled out of the feasting hall to watch the exchange that was about to happen. This wasn't exactly the welcoming the three anticipated but it was expected.

Neither member from both families showed any sort of anger, excluding Lady Stark. With all eyes falling on Arya, the Lady's were solely on Jon. She watched him with intoleration while Amariah's parents looked between their child and the little Stark girl.

"I'm sorry." Arya called out before her father could utter a word.

"I need you to go to bed. Now."

"I messed up, I know but-"

"Arya." He neither raised his voice nor expressed anger. Ned Stark had only been concerned when he found out a horse had gone on a rampage with his daughter riding it. It wasn't the first impression he wanted to give the Oarden family of his children. Not when they were here for important business concerning them.

"No more lessons." Catelyn grounded out all the while she eyed Jon.

Amariah watched as Jon bowed his head slightly to the woman's presence. Her heart wrenched with nerves and she made an effort not to visibly react when the Lady Stark's gaze drifted towards her. Though her eyes were much softer when she looked at her, it didn't ease Amariah one bit.

"For the day?" Arya asked with hope.

"If you do something like this again; not ever." Ned's words were heavy with a promise.

Catelyn frowned at her husband but knew better than to question him without being in the privacy of their own chambers. If there was one thing she knew it was that she did not want that bastard, Snow, to tutor her child. If anything, she should be with her Septa learning the ways of a lady. Not that she minded much of her daughter picking up on lessons her sons were raised to be in the know of. Just so long as it was done without _him_.

"I think it's best if we all retire for the day. You all must be tired," Ned directed his attention to the Oardens. "I apologize for the events that have led to the end of today."

"There's no need to apologize, Ned." Galen shook his head with amusement. "Our welcoming was wonderful. If anything, I would have loved to see the look on your girl's face when she took off in a run."

There was light laughter coming from the people of Winterfell. Arya chuckled but was cut short by her mother's eyes. She knew Lord Oarden was only trying to make light of the situation on her behalf but it seemed her mother wasn't having it.

Amariah looked to Jon who chose to stare at the ground then with no smile to grace his face as it had earlier. She knew it was because of Lady Catelyn's presence and it left her feeling just a bit awry. It seemed bastards here were treated differently than they were in her land. Or at least within her home.

With everyone dispersing-Arya walking off kilter from her first riding-Jon took the horses and led them to their stables. He wanted to damn his sister for her stupidity but after seeing her excitement after experiencing the thrill of speed; he had to contain himself from joining her laughter. He needed to show her that what she did was wrong, but it didn't stop his thoughts from being ones of happiness at the idea of her first ride being an eventful one.

"You should join your sister and get ready for bed."

Jon's ears perked up at the sound of Lord Oarden's voice.

"Let her bathe first. I'll join shortly after."

"Don't stay out long." Lady Eda spoke. "I don't need you spreading your bad habits to the rest of the townspeople."

"I take offense to that." Amariah scoffed in a mock manner.

"Don't test me child."

Her mother's words hadn't been serious as Jon took note of the smile that threatened to form on her lips.

Amariah looked nothing like her. She was all her father as was her brother who bore a resemblance to her. Twins; he settled on the thought when he saw them as they all had been presented to one another. The resemblance wasn't striking but it was enough for if either the boy grew his hair or if the girl were to cut hers, people would have some difficulty in identifying them properly. But something about her-maybe because she was a lady-it made her beautiful in comparison to her brother's boyish features.

"I knew teaching Arya would be a bad idea." Robb said as he approached his brother.

The auburn haired male leaned against the doorway to the horse's stable and watched his half-brother unstrap the beast.

"I recall myself saying the same thing when you began to teach her archery." Jon shot back.

"Yes, but at least she's good at it."

"Not at first."

The brothers laughed remembering all too well the travesties of teaching Arya Stark how to wield a weapon. Yes, she was good at it now but in the beginning there was hell to pay as one too many birds who were stupid enough to fly low took on the burden of death. Neither of them were great when they began but they couldn't recall a death count being made on their behalf.

"She'll get better."

Robb and Jon turned their attention to Amariah as she slowly came to them. Her body was still wrapped cozily in Jon's cloak and the bastard could see how his half-brother eyed her in it.

"Isn't that Jon's?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, he let me borrow it. A true gentleman."

Whether mocking or not, her smile was directed to Jon as she began to uncinch the cloak. She braced the cold, trying to contain the shiver that crawled over her body. After having been enveloped by warmth, Amariah fought with herself on whether she should keep the furs on. It was clear though that Jon needed it more than ever now as he took it from her extended grasp eagerly.

"My lady, you'll catch a cold."

"I'll be fine, my lord." Amariah turned to face the other boy.

"Please, call me Robb."

Jon shook his head in merriment as his brother put on his charm. It was obvious he'd taken an interest in her. Moreso her sister, but after witnessing her wittiness along with the others before the feast; he recalled his brother making a comment about how fascinating she was.

The girl merely smiled at Robb before she looked back to Jon.

"Thank you for letting me use your cloak. I'll be sure to bring mine next time." Next time. If Catelyn even allowed Arya herself to have a next time. "My Lords." Amariah bowed to both boys before turning to leave them.

Both of Lord Stark's children waited until the girl met with her brother who waited for her by the doors of their home. Neither of them really paying attention to the other for their sight had been set on the female as she crossed her arms searching for warmth. Once she'd been out of earshot, they looked at one another with a knowing look.

"She's cute."

"As you've mentioned before." Jon continued with the handling of his horse.

"As I've mentioned before."

It was clear that if Paige Oarden denied his advances that Robb would take interest in the other girl. Especially since she was his age and because of the impressions she'd readily given the people of Winterfell.

"She has a crush on you, though."

Jon's brow furrowed with the corner of his lips drooping down into frown. He'd taken a double take at his brother. "What?" was all he could muster as he took back to unfastening the straddle from his horse.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice the way she looks at you. And she's always blushing."

"She's cold, Robb."

"And the looks?" The Stark boy smirked.

The looks. Jon couldn't think about the looks. He was as oblivious of them as his brother made it seem but that wasn't something he wanted to think about.

"She's just appreciative of the fact that I lent her my cloak."

"What a "true gentleman" you are, Lord Snow." Robb laughed.

"Stop." Jon grew serious at the jibe. He knew his half-brother was only joking but it bothered him nonetheless. "Did you notice the way she looked at _you_?" He tried in easing them to a good start once again.

"Oh please. She didn't even bat an eyelash my way."

The bastard sniggered. It was true. Though he hadn't notice her looks to him, Jon could see she wasn't as interested in Robb as his brother was in her.

"And I see the way you look at her."

Now Jon stopped all that he did to stare at his brother. All the playfulness had gone from his tone into something not altogether negative but into something a bit dangerous, but in an entertaining way.

"I don't look at her in any _way_."

"Jon."

No, he didn't look at her in any way in particular. Not in the way Robb made it seem. Not in any way he assumed Robb meant. The girl was cute. He would admit to that. And she was polite yet there was something within her that wanted to break free that called to his attention. She was an amazing rider, like he mentioned to her earlier. She treated him and his sister well; wanting them to call her by her name and not "Lady Oarden." Something she didn't tell Robb when he called her "my lady" as he and Arya had.

Jon sucked in his cheeks with slight indignation. It wasn't that he was angry at the subject at hand. He felt flustered at the idea of him actually looking at Amariah in any way. Though he was interested in her, maybe not like Robb was or in the depth as he, but he knew nothing would come of it. And that felt like a blow.

"You do know why they came, right?"

Snow locked eyes with his brother as the latter chose to stand before him with a seriousness that caught him off guard. He was talking about the Oardens as a whole.

He shook his head, urging his brother to continue.

"I talked to father earlier today. The family is here on business." Robb paused as he searched his brother's face for something. Something to prove to him that this business wouldn't be entirely difficult. He found nothing short of his usual worry as he continued. "They're here because they're seeking a match." He paused once again. Nothing. "If not a match with the eldest girl, then with Amariah."

_They would be hoping to match one of them with Robb_. Jon continued in his head on what he knew his half-brother's words meant. It made absolute sense and he chortled at the, surely great, news but for some reason it left him feeling vexed. And that alone left him to wonder.

* * *

_**AN: **__Well now we know why the Oardens are in Winterfell. It was the main reason why Galen wanted his children to tag along._

_Both Jon and Amariah have a crush on each other. One more than the other. At the same time it's that Jon is so quick to worry over his and a lady's honor that he, in a way, refuses to acknowledge certain feelings towards the opposite gender.  
Robb's intentions are made clear and it isn't that he's threatened by Jon's little crush but that if his brother's feelings are what he thinks they are, it would make the match-making a bit too awkward for them as brothers._

_Since my last post I received new favorites and follows. Thank you so much.  
Reviews:  
__**Jasmine: **__Thank you and I love Jon/Arya moments too. Their relationship is easily one of my favorite things so there will be more of that in here. Hope you enjoyed the update.__**duchess123: **__Thank you and there is never a dull moment with Arya, haha. There will definitely be more Jon/Amariah moments to come. To your other question: I found Amariah's name on some baby name website, haha. I did that will all the Oardens. I wanted something nice and fancy for them.  
__**amrawo: **__I'm glad you do and I hope you liked the update!_

_Thank you again for the favs and follows as well as the reviews. As always, they are appreciated. I hope you all enjoyed the update and we'll see what happens next time!_


End file.
